Under his Umbrella
by The Rhapsody in Your Heart
Summary: Maybe it’s the harsh pouring of the rain or the coldness of the air talking but I won’t have it any other way – both of us walking together under his umbrella. [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This fanfiction is for pure entertainment purposes only.

---------------------------------------------

As I walk along the paths in the Northern forest, I feel a raindrop fall onto my sleeve. Soon, there were thousands of them falling from the sky.

I reach into my pocket but, alas, I find no umbrella there. I mentally curse myself for not bringing one. But for now, I have to get away from this bothersome rain.

I run to a huge elm tree in hopes that its big branches might give me some sort of shelter from the pouring rain. I sit down at its base and watch all kinds of animals trying to get back to their homes. Watching them, I also think about how to get back home.

I can't call anyone for help since they're all probably asleep. Why did I have to go so early in the morning anyway? I ask myself. And running there is an even worse idea. I'll probably end up having a cold and I know no one wants that.

I feel a small lump fall on my lap. To my surprise, it's a little bluebird! It looks at me as if asking 'Where am I?' I look up and notice a nest on one of the branches. It must have fallen off, I conclude. It chirps at me and I pat its head.

With the bird in my hand, I look around for anything I can stand on and I notice a medium-sized rock just on the other side of the tree. I push it with my foot just below the nest and climb on it. Thankfully, the nest was in my reach and I put the little bluebird back with its brothers and sisters.

It chirps at me again as if to say 'Thank you.' I reply, "You're welcome." It chirps at me again before flying out of its nest and into the pouring rain. I try and go after it but it has gone too far and I am alone once again.

I go back to the elm tree and wonder if it's alright. I shiver a bit as the rain pours down harder and the air around me gets colder. I huddle up my knees and wait silently.

It seems as if hours have gone by when in fact, it has only been a few minutes. I keep thinking about the bird and wonder if it's safe as I stare at the plants around me getting hit unmercifully by the rain. I hope the bluebird doesn't have the same fate of the plants.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head around to see a dark figure. His features are obscured by the hood he wears and I wonder who he is.

"What are you doing out here Imai?" he asks in a familiar voice.

"Nogi?" I ask.

He pulls his hood down and says, "Yeah, it's me."

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"A little bluebird told me," he states simply, showing me the little bluebird in his pocket. "Now come on," he says as he reaches out his hand, "We should get going." His free hand opens an umbrella.

I take his hand and stand up. I dust myself off for a bit before walking home with him. I am definitely not going to sit there and wait for the rain to stop before going home.

Our walk back home is silent. The only noises are the pitter-patter of the raindrops falling onto the ground.

"I was waiting," I say suddenly. He looks at me with a confused expression on his face.

I explain, "You were asking me a while ago what I was doing. That was my answer." He simply nods at this.

There is silence once again. Neither of us dares to speak. I have nothing to say anyway.

Maybe it's the harsh pouring of the rain or the coldness of the air talking but I won't have it any other way – both of us walking together under his umbrella.

---------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Just a little something I whipped up while avoiding my assignments. I hope it was alright. I would very much appreciate constructive criticism. You can flame if you want. After all, it's you who wasted your own time when you could have just pressed the back button and read something else. Also, I hope I was able to use present tense correctly. It was such a pain to do so again, I'd really appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
